Singer
by 666darknessangel666
Summary: Aoba is a singer at a bar called Glitter. Noiz just happens to show up on a night he sings. Will they hit it off? What are these incedents in Aoba's life recently? T for now could change.


I don't own DMMD. This is a Noiz x Aoba story with hints of other ships thrown in for fun!

* * *

Aoba hurried inside, he was running a little late. He went straight for the changing room and hurried to change into his outfit. He'd worked at Glitter for a while, it was a bar. He worked as a singer. One of the other singers, her name was Carla, slid over to him "Got here just in time Aoba, that's the third time this week." Aoba smiled sheepishly "Yeah. My alarm has been weird. I'm trying to get if fixed."

Carla clicked her tongue "It might be better to just buy a new one." Aoba grimaced "I wish I could, Granny's still sick." Carla nodded looking sad "Do you need anything? You know the other girls and I would be happy to help you out." Aoba smiled "Thank you. But we'll manage." Carla nodded "Well if you do need anything let me know." Aoba nodded. He'd only taken this job because he needed the money and had been desperate.

It wasn't exactly a strip club but it was pretty close and the outfits they had to wear weren't the most decent things but the workers were friendly and he genuinely enjoyed singing. When he'd first started the everybody had taken him under their wing and helped him out. He'd always loved singing, though it had gotten him into trouble a few times. People seemed to find his voice irresistible for some reason.

He'd had a few close calls over the years with men and women who didn't know when to give up but he knew how to take care of himself. He finished changing and quickly made his way backstage, putting his hair up on the way. Another good thing about this place was that the boss didn't care what song anybody sang as long as they sang it well so Aoba could sing anything he wanted.

He waited behind the curtain for the person on stage to finish and for the short break to be over before going out, mentally switching over to a more confident outlook. He stood in front of the microphone while the speakers announced his stage name, Sly Blue, and what song he was going to sing before he was singing. Voice ringing loud and clear for the enraptured audience.

Noiz was bored, he'd come here for the supposedly great singers and the great alcohol. The booze was good but the singers didn't really hold up to their reputation. Another one finished their act before a short break was called. The seats a few down from him were taken up by two guys. They looked a lot like twins except one had glasses and the other didn't. The one with glasses spoke "Aoba's performing again tonight, he's always more interesting when he sings."

the other one nodded "Do you think he'll refuse again?" the one with glasses shrugged "Most likely but eventually he'll give in. Until then he's still fun to be around." the other nodded. Noiz stopped listening, he didn't care about who they were talking about. He would stay for one more drink then leave. He ordered a new drink and didn't even glance up when they called out another singer, that is until the singers voice rang out.

Noiz looked up at the man with the beautiful voice. He was wearing what most of the other singers wore just more masculine. It was a skin tight shirt that barely reached his bellybutton and booty shorts. The man had his hair up in a ponytail and his eyes were closed as he sang. Noiz was enraptured. Was this why everybody was obsessed with the singers here? Was this man, who Noiz recalled was called Sly Blue, the reason for this bars good reputation?

The song ended much to quickly and Sly Blue bowed before accepting a few tips and leaving. Noiz saw the two maybe-twins leave out of the corner of his eye, talking about that man named Aoba again, and it clicked in place that they were probably talking about Sly. He decided to follow them. They led him outside and to the back of the bar where a door was. A few minutes later Sly came hustling out and almost walked right into the one with glasses. The one with the glasses spoke "Hello Aoba." Noiz stored the name away for future reference. Aoba smiled a little "Oh, It's you two. Hello Virus, Hello Trip."

So the one with glasses was Virus and the other one was Trip. Weird names. Virus smiled happily "Aoba, why not come with us." Trip nodded "We have a surprise for you." Aoba's smile faltered a little "Ah, you didn't have to do anything for me. I have to get home." Virus nodded "Ah yes, your grandmother is sick isn't she? Well then allow us to walk you home at least, we can't allow you to wander around on your own. It's very dangerous."

Aoba blushed a little "W..well I.." Trip cut him off "We've heard about some incidents recently. We took care of them for you, it won't happen again." Aoba huffed at that "Seriously? I'd already taken care of them." Trip smirked "We took care of them again." Aoba rolled his eyes "Fine, you can walk me home but don't try anything this time. Koujaku was in an uproar for a week." Virus smirked "Well maybe he wouldn't have been in an uproar if you'd found a way to hide the rather easy to hide mark." Aoba flushed "Whatever." he muttered, embarrassed. Trip laughed a little and Aoba pouted.

He started walking in silence. Virus and trip followed. Noiz stared after them. Mulling the conversation over in his mind, it was interesting to say the least and full of implications. Aoba had a sick family member, what were these incidents they were talking about, and what kind of mark were they talking about. Also who was this Koujaku character. Noiz went home with these questions in his mind.


End file.
